dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mackenzie Hunter
Mackenzie Hunter Gallery Real Name: Mackenzie Hunter Current Alias: Palette Aliases: Mack, Kenzie, Mackenzie, Mack The Girl Wonder, Izzy the Witch Queen, The Mystical Magical Mack, Palette Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: L.O.V.E., Excalibur Relatives: Mercedes (Half-Sister) Universe: Earth-84002 Base Of Operations: The Flying Gentleman Gender: Female Age: 16 Height: 5'5'' '' Weight: 110 Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Hair turns blue and takes an odd shape and eyes glow orange when paintbrush is summoned up. Citizenship: United Kingdom Marital Status: Single Occupation: Vigilante Education: College Origin: Mutant with Magical Affinity. Place of Birth: London, England Creators: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Early Life Mackenzie is Mercedes's younger half-sister. Despite them having the same dad, they don't look much alike. Mercedes has greenish blue eyes and auburn hair, Mackenzie has brown hair and eyes. Mackenzie takes up more the looks of her father, where as Mercedes looks more like her own mother. Early on, Mackenzie was accepted into Maggy's School for Young Witches, an elementary school for spellcasters pretty much. She excelled quickly in school, skipping a few grades. Her highest grades were in magical history and world magic, her worst classes were the actual spellcasting ones! She was then quickly accepted into Jr Magician School (basically middle school with magic) which once more she excelled in. In a few years, like her sister, she went to Agatha Harkness' School of Magic. She was born with a high degree of magical ability, but an incapability to use it without killing herself from the overwhelming power. Unlike her sister, who excelled greatly when it came to actually spellcasting, Mackenzie showed very little talent when it came to casting spells. During the years, she grew very envious and jealous of her sister's natural talents with spells, to the point where she has literally wished her sister would just die. Despite her not being as talented at actual spellcasting, being a conjurer in a school that mostly revolved around casting spells, she still excelled in the actual school part of school; getting A+s in all classes that actually involved work and books! While her sister was expelled, Mackenzie showed a gifted IQ and considering her young age earned a Master's degree in Magical Studies. While that's basically useless outside of a teaching job in the Magic Schools, she still enjoyed learning about magical abilities and the different spells that existed; making her a walking encyclopedia of magic. For some reason, Mackenzie developed a great dislike of mutants. Ironically she herself is actually a mutant, with the x-gene being the factor that gives her the highly toxic magical blood. She strongly denies being a mutant, up to the point where it's very obvious how much she really dislikes them. The Winchester Hunter Sisters The Hunter sisters traveled the world searching for the demons that her sister released. Though, on a trip on Canada, after a run in with Jack and Charlie, Mackenzie found herself very injured, and sent to the ER. Her very toxic blood caused them to put her in a special room, and only able to go in with radiation suits. The Canadian doctor was quick to say she was a mutant of sorts, and was right despite Mercedes' denial of such. Mercedes, worried as she was, ended up taking Jack's offer to go somewhere to eat. Seeing such, Mack became very jealous, and very depressed that her sister would ditch her while she was in a hospital room dying and sick! So Mackenzie did what she wanted to do, she ran away... or flew away in this case. L.O.V.E. After running away from her sister, Mackenzie joined up with Blaire, and TMI, then formed L.O.V.E.! The three quickly recruited Sleven and Jon, without them really having a choice, and found themselves in Latveria... Where they got themselves arrested by Victoria! While Sleven and Jon tried to save the captured girls, the Masters of Evil arrived, and Victoria was quick to release them if they helped against the evil group as her father was away! Her sister, Jack, and Toad also arrived, but L.O.V.E. was enough to fight off the Masters of Evil, which consisted of Juggernaut, The Darkness and Task Master, thus earning their freedom from Bitchy von Doom after helping her with them! The group then quickly headed out again, to go on a vacation! Just to have Victoria force herself into the team. Solo Adventures Mackenzie had some solo-adventures not apart of the main roleplay (in the fanfiction sub-forum) which isn't 100% apart of the guild. During this time, she's on "vacation" from L.O.V.E. and went around trying to work solo for awhile. During this time, she tried to team-up with her sister once more, and failed, and developed a crush on Blitz, who she then found out wasn't available. Mackenzie lost a fight against a member of the Deadpool Corps, Invisopool; who was actually Valentine,. Mackenzie's all around ability to create copies to fight for her amounted to very little compared to Valentine's invisibility, phasing, and marksmanship. While Valentine let her walk away from the fight with her brains intact, Mackenzie had a hard time getting over her humiliating loss against the merc with an invisible mouth. Social Life Allies *L.O.V.E. *Mercedes Hunter *Blaire Hawkins *Jonathan Ryk *Sleven *TMI-X7 *Jack Rockwell *Victoria von Doom Enemies *Ahriman *Juggernaut *The Darkness *Task Master *Invisopool/Valentine Love Life Mackenzie has only kissed two people before, and never dated anyone. She kissed them in a game of spin the bottle back when she was in Jr Magician School, the first was to Freddy Quinn, the cutest boy in her Magical Enchantment class. Sadly, her second kiss was to Becky O'Neil, the whore of the school who slobbered all over poor Mack's face. Powers/Magic and Weaknesses/Impairments Powers and Magic Natural Magical Abilities: Mack's natural magical abilities are caused by her incredibly potent blood. Her blood is thick with magical properties, and is incredibly lethal to human beings. This bloodstream is what allows her to use all of her magic and powers, the paint she uses for her following powers are made of a small amount of her own blood (giving her paint her own scent) *Magic Blood - Like said above, all of her abilities come from the intensive concentrated magic in her blood. A single drop of her blood is capable of powering the deadliest of spells, if harvested by the wrong person they can cast spells powerful enough to kill most living creatures. In Mack's case, she cannot use her own blood for powerful spells seeing as it will literally kill her, but she can use small amounts of it to transfuse into paint. This paint is capable of literally creating itself from the life-force and magical properties stored in itself. **Regeneration - Because of the magic in her bloodstream, certain wounds heal quicker than normal. Examples of wounds that would heal quickly are cuts, stabs and open wounds, along with organ damage (if the damage is severe enough) and broken bones. Painting: Mack is capable of painting on air with her paintbrush. The paint used is a small amount of her blood which is transfered into her pallet into paint. Because of the degree of magical properties stored in her bloodstream, the paintings literally materialize. Paintings meant to be a living creature literally do come to life, and do whatever she commands them to do. The ability of the paintings vary depending on what they are. *Paint: Original - An original painting is normally something cute she can think of, or an object of any kind. **Object: Objects painted can't be used to fight, but are always helpful! For example; she always paints clothing, and new hairstyles. She also paints things like vehicles regularly so she doesn't have to walk. She can't paint things to consume (like food or drinks) seeing as they're paint! **Animal: Original things she might draw are often times animals, depending on the animal they can be helpful, at the most the animal will have an Amazing roll (such as a T-rex having Amazing Phys Attk, kind of obvious there) *Painting: Copying - Besides for her own original paintings, she can also paint others. She can only paint someone she's seen, or knows. For example; if she meets Wolverine, she can later paint him (though in her own painting style, which would make him adorable and chibi) The more popular superheroes and villains she will most likely already know from the media (like Captain America) Whatever she paints has similar stats to whoever it is, only each stat is a whole level lower. **Superheroes/Villains: Painting superheroes is far easier than painting supervillains. Whatever painted can't use it's psychic abilities if it's a psychic. Even if the person she paints is invincible, her paintings still slowly get destroyed overtime after each hit, no matter the defenses of who they're copying. **Mental Link: Whatever her copied painting sees, hears, or does, she knows psychically. This is good since they cannot verbally communicate with her as they can only speak a word or a single phrase(for example, if she copies Wolverine, he will only say "Snikt" and "Bub" constantly) Weaknesses and Impairments Natural Magical Impairments: The one thing that gives her the ability to create and cast magic is also what makes her very weak at times. This ranges from things that just plain out suck for someone, to things that effect her day to day life. *Magic Blood - Her blood is just too powerful. Her body is luckily adapted to how toxic it is from birth, which is what keeps her alive. Even then, constant exposure to her own blood (without covering the wound) makes her ill. **Toxicity: To a normal human being, contact with her blood can be shown to be lethal in a high amount, drops are enough to make someone very sick. It takes someone with a high degree of training with magic for someone to withstand being around her exposed wounds without feeling ill. Her blood gives an absurd amount of radiation with that; hence why she threatens to bleed on someone and give them cancer. *Exposed wounds for too long will cause her to pass out from the toxicity. *Her blood is very flammable, because of this she herself gets burnt very quickly. **Overwhelming Concentrated Magic: Even to herself, the degree of concentrated magic in her blood can be shown to be far too much for someone to handle. Exposed wounds can make people (even herself) very ill, and experience nausea, headaches, and vomiting, prolonged exposure can cause death. Paintings: Her paintings are still made of paint (well, technically, they're made of blood, but the blood turns into magical paint) because of that, they have two distinct weaknesses. *Water - Water weakens all of her creations. It slowly degrades her creations depending on the amount of water, until they completely dissolve. **High amounts of water dissolve them instantly. *Fire - Fire destroys her creations very quickly. Seeing as they're very flammable, until they completely burn up though, all it does is make them very dangerous! **Intense fire can burn them out instantly. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Mackenzie Hunter AGE: 16 STRENGTHS: Capable of creating objects and creatures, magical blood. WEAKNESSES: Fire, water, her blood is toxic, body often overwhelmed by it's own magic. Statistics STRENGTH: Poor AGILITY: Poor ENDURANCE: Typical REASON: Excellent INTUITION: Incredible PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Feeble Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Poor Pr 4 (1d4) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Poor Pr 4 (1d4) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Poor Pr 4 (1d4) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Incredible (2d20) Abilities and Spells High Magical Concentration *Paintings: Animate - Psychic Immunity All animated paintings are immune to psychic attacks, due to the fact that they're made of PAINT, and aren't really alive. *Natural Body - Magic Bloodstream Her blood, while seemingly normal, has a very thick amount of magical properties. While this sounds good, her blood is incredibly toxic and potentially dangerous to others on contact. Those with a high degree of defenses against magic are capable of withstand it, but normal human beings will find it lethal in a high amount. **Magical Resistance: Being around magic all her life has given her a strong resistant to magical attacks, rolls In (2d20) defense against magical attacks. **Natural Body - Regeneration Injuries heal at In (2d20) recovers from open wounds (cuts, stabs) and organ bleeding/damage. ***If healing for longer than three turns, she will pass out. Painting: Original *Paint: Objects - Ability to paint inanimate objects. Whatever object rolls In (2d20) Phys and Eng Def, impervious to Psy, need to take a total of 30 damage to destroy object. *Paint: Animation - Varies by type of animal, maximum roll an animal can have is a single Amazing (5d10) All animals roll In (2d20) Phys and Eng Def, and need to take a total of 40 damage to be destroyed completely, every 10 damage animal's highest roll goes down by one level, if there isn't a roll round down. *Paint: Temp. Fix: Temporarily recovers allies at Am, the temporary healing only lasts for 4 turns, at the end of 4 turns the injury returns if not healed through regeneration or through other means. Doesn't work on self. Painting: Copying - She must meet, or see a superhero/villain fight (either in person, or on television) before she can paint them and use them to fight for her. Superheroes/villains have the same stats (only each stat is a whole level lower than the original) as the original, paintings cannot use psychic attacks, but can use energy or technological abilities that do not involve psychic ability. Below is a list of those she can copy so far. *Victoria von Doom - Lasts for 5 turns or until it takes a total of 10 damage. *Blaire/Paranoia - Lasts for 5 turns or until it takes a total of 20 damage. *Sleven - Lasts for 5 turns or until it takes a total of 30 damage. *Jon Ryk - Lasts for 5 turns or until it takes a total of 40 damage. *Taskmaster - Lasts for 5 turns or until it takes a total of 40 damage. *Captain America - Lasts for 4 turns or until it takes a total of 50 damage. *Dr. Doom - Lasts for 4 turns or until it takes a total of 70 damage. *TMI - Lasts for 3 turns or until it takes a total of 80 damage. **Dissolves instantly if shocked/electrified. *The Darkness - Lasts for 2 turns or until it takes a total of 90 damage. Only usable at night. **Dissolves instantly in light/day. **After painting The Darkness, Mack is left completely drained from magic, unable to cast spells for 10 turns, or until the end of the fight. *Juggernaut - Lasts for 1 turn or until it takes a total of 100 damage. **After painting Juggernaut, Mack is left completely drained from magic, unable to cast spells for 10 turns, or until the end of the fight. *Superman - Lasts for 1 turn or until it takes a total of 100 damage. **Dissolves instantly if around kryptonite. **After painting Superman, Mack is left completely drained from magic, unable to cast spells for 10 turns, or until the end of the fight. Limitations/Weaknesses *Magical Overload: If she somehow uses magic beyond what she normally should, she becomes very ill, rendering her completely useless in a fight, and at times knocked out instantly. *Fire **Animated Painting: Destroys creation completely in 2 turns, while on fire, it can do In (2d20) touch damage. ***Depending on the amount of fire, and how hot it is, it can be burned instantly. **Inanimate Painting: Inanimate objects are destroyed on contact. ***If she is around the object while it is lit on fire, she suffers the damage as well. **Self: Fire burns her twice as badly as a regular human, as her blood is very flammable! *Water **Animated Painting: All of the creation's stats go down one whole level for every roll each turn until all rolls are poor or below, at which they dissolve completely. ***High amounts of water drop it's rolls by two each turn. ***Thrown into a large amount of water (such as a river, pool, or even the ocean) and it's destroyed instantly. **Inanimate Painting: Object falls apart in two turns, first turn of falling apart it is still partly usable. ***Thrown into a large amount of water (such as a river, pool, or even the ocean) and it's destroyed instantly. **Self: She cannot cast magic if she is covered in water, under water, or such. Things such as being in the rain keep her from using her abilities entirely. Weapons/Equipment *Paintbrush: Her paintbrush magically appears whenever needed. The paintbrush itself is indestructible. No matter what, the paintbrush will always appear to her when she calls to it. Paintbrush cannot be used by someone else (however her sister can use it very poorly) it can attack as if made by Good (1d10) material. **Flight: She can use her paintbrush like a witch uses a broom, using it for flight. Mack is capable of flying at Rm airspeed, while still able to perform most actions. She can however put more magic into it and move at In speed, while moving at In speed however she can't perform any actions. ***While in flight, she is incapable of painting, seeing as the paintbrush is what she uses to use magic! *Pallet: Like the paintbrush, the pallet is completely indestructible, it levitates magically around her, and appears on command. The pallet does not spill paint, and can only be used with the paintbrush. Pallet can defend as if made by Rm (3d10) material and can block up to 30 damage. *Hypercortisone D: Hypercortisone D, better known on the street as "Kick" was a highly addictive drug that boosted the superhuman mutant powers of it's users.